


another teardrop in my cup

by SmoshArrowverseFan



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Break Up, F/F, basically me projecting my breakup onto fictional characters, because that's just What I Do When I Am Sad, so basically she's got my ex's personality lmao, sorry this is a little rushed, spitballing minnie's personality bc we dont know her yet, vi's me and minnie's my ex and everyone else is like one of my friends, yea this is basically me venting lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoshArrowverseFan/pseuds/SmoshArrowverseFan
Summary: i'll take the backroads home,cause i'd rather not be seen,i don't wanna change the future,i'd rather have a time machine.





	another teardrop in my cup

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall  
> so first off if you were following my spider-clem story, don't worry, i still plan on writing that. but uhh.. not right now lmao. i'm writing this instead for a couple reasons, actually.
> 
> first, my girlfriend and i just broke up. which, being my first breakup, is... kinda totally rough lmao. and i don't really wanna write the violentine spider-clem au bc i put a lot of our relationship into what i had planned for vi and clem, and like.. yea i dont really wanna do that right now
> 
> plus, it's probably better to write something im feeling more, sooo... here's a breakup thing. yea.
> 
> finally, i was listening to this song by this band called the outliers which is SO good oml it's called time machine and it's on spotify and soundcloud and i totally recommend you listen to it. the band's in high school (i actually went to elementary school with the bassist), and they're like crazy good and yea. pls listen to that song tho it def inspired this fic. i mean you can probably tell from like the title and the description, but... yeahh.

Standing by a tree in the courtyard, just feet away from her friends, Violet's heart shattered. Or, no, that wasn't right. It was aching. Minnie frowned at her, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, a look full of pity and apologies directed at her that Violet couldn't meet.

"I'm really sorry, Vi..."

"I... it's okay. I get it. If it wasn't working for you, I wouldn't want to... I just want you to be happy," Violet managed, struggling to keep tears down.

"You're amazing, Violet, and... god, this sucks so much. I care about you so much, and I... I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well... did you enjoy it? Our relationship?" Violet asked. Minnie nodded.

"Yes. Yeah, of course."

"And did you learn anything?" Violet asked. God, that sounded ridiculous, but Violet had read somewhere that every relationship was worth something if you learned something, so. She had to ask. Minnie nodded again.

"Yeah. I did."

"And... we said we'd still be friends, no matter what. Even though we thought I'd be the one to change my mind, we... we're still friends, right?"

"I could never not be your friend, Vi... You're... you're amazing, and I-"

"Hey guys, we're heading back inside!" Louis called from one of the picnic tables, drawing both girls' attention. He, Marlon, and Brody had come outside with them to do homework, when Violet had pulled Minnie aside to talk. Minnie had been distant for the past few weeks, had stopped talking to her, and had stopped holding her hand, so Vi had wanted to know what was up. Well, now she knew.

"Alright, we'll meet you," Minnie said, turning back to Violet.

"I'm- I'm glad we're friends," Violet choked. Minnie nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely."

It just... it sucked so much. Violet recalled how at first, she hadn't even been sure she liked Minnie that much. She'd been totally head over heels for Brody of all people for months, and had finally worked up the guts to tell her. Brody had let her know she wasn't interested, of course, but she'd been really nice about it, which Violet had appreciated. Not two weeks later, Minnie had told Violet that she liked her.

Violet would be lying if she said she'd never thought about the two of them, but she'd been thinking a lot more about herself and Brody, so she needed time to think. She took that time, and she asked Minnie out the night that Louis, Marlon, and Minnie put on a little show for the school. They'd been practicing for months, and there was just something about Minnie singing, basked in the red and purple lights that Louis and Marlon had pooled their money to buy that made Violet think that maybe... they could work out.

Minnie immediately told Louis when they got together, since he'd been her go-to person to gush to about her crush on Violet. Violet told Aasim, who gave really good advice when she'd been conflicted about whether or not to actually ask Minnie out. Both were supportive and excited for their friends, even though Violet was scared that maybe she didn't like Minnie as much as she thought she did, and she was going to hurt her, which was the last thing she wanted. Minnie was her best friend.

They went on a date, once, about a month after they got together. They drove into town one weekend to the Barnes and Noble by the Home Depot, and they went through every section of the store looking for the books they wanted. They spent about forty five minutes in the music and movies section.

The first time they kissed was in the greenhouse. They'd been hanging out with their friends, all of whom, with the exception of Louis, Aasim, and Sophie, had no idea they were dating, when they walked to the greenhouse for some privacy. Violet remember Louis had winked at them. Mitch followed them, to Violet's minor annoyance, and spent thirty minutes playing some dumb horror game on his phone. Meanwhile, Brody, Marlon, Louis, Sophie, and Ruby were taking ridiculous pictures outside while Aasim watched and rolled his eyes at them. When they were finally left in peace, they sat down next to one of the garden boxes.

It had been awkward, but the kind of awkward where you don't really care. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before, so they didn't get it right on the first try. Or the second. Or the third, or... okay, they kept trying until Minnie's phone started ringing and Ruby was asking where they were. They agreed to go inside, because Ruby wasn't going to stop badgering them. They were missing the Tony's.

They went on a couple more dates. They told their friends they were dating, and got teased endlessly. And Violet found herself liking Minnie more and more. But Minnie seemed to be... off. Violet mentioned it to Louis, who she'd grown close to, who said that maybe they should talk. So they did.

And now Violet was struggling not to cry as the person she loved the most was telling her that her feelings had changed. And you know what?

It absolutely sucked that they'd only kissed a handful of times because they'd been paranoid about someone seeing, or it being weird in front of their friends. It sucked that they'd only gone on a few dates because there were only so many places to go in the little town by the school. It sucked how practically every place in the school was tainted with some memory of when they were together. It sucked thinking that Minnie was her ex now, and it sucked thinking about how excited Minnie had been when Violet had first called her her girlfriend.

It sucked how their friend group was probably going to be weird for a while, and it sucked how Minnie had been her best friend before everything, and even if they were still friends, they would probably never be able to get that back. It sucked how along with her and Minnie's relationship getting weird, Louis and Minnie's friendship had grown more distant as well. And it sucked the worst how Violet had let Minnie in, had chosen to love her until it wasn't a choice anymore, while Minnie had been doing the opposite.

If she could go back in time and have the option to not ask her out, or to warn Minnie that those feelings she had weren't going to last, would she? Violet didn't know. Maybe she'd just go with it and treasure the moments more. God, this was a mess.

So yeah, it sucked a ton. But... she'd move on. Eventually. And things... wouldn't suck so much anymore. Everything would get better. It had to.

Violet turned and followed her friends back into the building, and the tears she'd been fighting back finally pushed through.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, sorry it's a little rushed, and have a lovely day <3


End file.
